A Love Meant To Last
by Delicious.Mistress
Summary: on indefinite hold.
1. Chapter 1: Decided

The Love Worth to Last  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa! This is my very very first fic.. so please.. be gentle. All ive ever been doing is reviewing wonderful stories here.. it never came to mind to write a story. Arigato to April_chan for suggesting. ^_^ well.. shall we begin...   
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome sat on her bed.. thinking deeply on how much her life has changed in the past years.. she has never really gave it much thought on how this amazing adventure had made reached her.   
  
Meeting Inuyasha in a fuedal era about 500 years ago is a really unbeleiveable thing to experience! Not everyone was blessed with this type of experience in their life. She really felt blessed. And all the adventures they have been through really is quite amazing. Kagome was lucky. Truly lucky.   
  
In only about the time span of 2 years, she was able to go through time! Something that was found to be impossible! She thought and thought about how truly blessed she was.. and eventually.. her thoughts lead to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha.   
  
She really does love him. He's always been there enough to protect and care for her. He was an amazing friend. But can he be more than just a friend? Were they meant to be with eachother? I mean.. thikn about it... shes gone through time just to be with him. It's like they were supposed to meet under the Sangoko Jidai (ok i cant spell it.. im not sure if thats the name of the era or the God tree.. but im implying to the tree) 500 years from her era? Yes, I think that it is so. They are meant to be together if it takes going through time to be with eachother.   
  
' I do love him.' she thought to herself. ' I have to love him. Everytime Im with him, i feel so safe, warm and...... complete. '  
  
Kagome Higurashi has decided... she loves Inuyasha and she will tell him, no matter what his reaction may be.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: yup ! thats may story ! well.. the prologue that is.. will Inuyasha love her back ? will they be together forever ? well.. we'll have to see then i guess ! arigato for reading my story.. and please R&R! Ja ne ! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Realise?

A Love Worth to Last  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa ! Well, yew have read the prologue.. now lets answer the questions that have been plagueing our mind. I am dreadfully sorry if I make any grammatical mistakes or punctual mistakes. I'll make it more of a habit to read my work. well.. lets begin....  
  
Disclaimer: well.. oops ! i forgot to write this for my prologue, soo.. this will count for both of them. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. IF I DID.. I WOULD CONSIDER MYSELF THE LUCKIEST BAKA IN THE WORLD. =_=;;;;;;  
  
Chapter 2: Do You Realise?  
  
Kagome walked nervously up to Inuyasha, her head to the ground and the fear of rejection coursing through her veins.  
  
'I have to do this, I have to do this.' she repeated in her mind.   
  
' I have to know if he feels the same, if we can be together... not as 'just' friends.. but more.' she thought to her self while she slowly reached Inuyasha's favorite tree.  
  
' I know I'll regret it if I don't tell him. I knoe I will ' she told herself, trying to pry out every bit of confidence she had in her at the action that she is about to do.   
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat peacefully in his tree plotting on where they should travel next to find more jewel shards. Or so that's what he wants them to think. Actually, he was thinking about Kagome.  
  
'Why hasn't that wench come bak yet?! We need to get moving!' he scolded to himself.. until a very familiar and uplifting scent reached his keen nose.   
  
' Kagome ' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
She finally reached Inuyasha while he sat up in his tree peacefully. She sat at the stump of the tree hands on her lap as she stared nonchalantly at them, finding them very interesting at this moment.   
  
" Inuyasha, can you please come down? i need to talk to you about something," she said, as her hands quivered on her lap.   
  
" What for, wench? I can hear you just fine up here," he snapped at her. Not even giving any effort to look down at her.  
  
' Does he have to be so complicated!? I'm trying to confess my love for him here!' she screamed in her head, as she tried vigoriously to stop her self from 'sitting' him.  
  
" No, I really need you to come down here , i have something VERY important to tell you, and i have to know what you think," she said as calm as she could, now looking up at him as he seemed to examine the leaves flowing in the trees.   
  
' What can be so important that I have to move from my VERY comfortable tree just to sit by her??' he plotted.   
  
'Well, I'll guess I'll have to find out myself.'   
  
He looked down at her, his signature scowl pasted firmly on his face, "Fine, fine, but it better be important," he replied, emphasis on 'better'.  
  
Kagome let out a long sigh as Inuyasha climbed down effortlessly and sat beside her at a respectable distance.   
  
Kagome was staring hopingly at the ground once again. As if she expected it to somehow crack into two different parts so that this could be more avoidable, but somehow, that just seemed inevitable.  
  
' Ok Kagome, here goes..' she thought to herself as she gathered up every inch of confidence left in her.   
  
" I -I c-called you t-to tell you-u... umm tha- " she stuttered insesently.  
  
" Spit it out already! " he yelled rudely interrupting her.  
  
" umm.. ok.. ehhh.. iloveyouandihopeyoulovemetobecauseithinkwehavegonethroughalotandformejusttogothroughtimetobewithyouiskindaweirdandissortaasignthatwearemeanttobewitheachother.. right?!?!?!?!" she panted quickly, trying desperately to regain her breathe; Shocked that she was able to say that all in one single breathe. A slight crimson reached her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
Firstly, because she said he loved him, and secondly because he never knew a person can say so many words in one breathe.   
  
"uhh... uhhh.. umm.. I .... " He was the one stuttering now.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow ! my very first cliffie ! haha well... lets find out what Inuaysha's about to say in the next chapter..   
  
R&R! Ja ne ! arigato for reading ! ^_~   
  
FYI: This is what Kagome said. just in case yew didnt get that.. " I love you and I hope you love me too because I think we have gone through alot and for me just to go through time to be with you is kinda weird and is sorta a sign that we are meant to be with eachother.. right?!?!?!?!?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Pain

A Love Meant To Last  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa ! ^_^ Here is the next chappie !   
  
PS: "tinychopstix" I'm sooo sorry for myshort chapters.. I just like to keep the reader on their toes. haha.. well.. this chaoter may be short for you .. soo GOMEN ! nad I'll try to keep it a little longer.. just for you.. haha.. so consider yourself lucky !! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As I said in the last chapter.. I am not a baka.. therefore I do not own Inuyasha and co.   
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected.. Pain ..   
  
" uhh.. uhhh .. umm.. I " he was the one stuttering now.   
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome sat there, her face beet red, stiff as a board. ' Oh my Gods. I actually did it. I actually told him! and he understood it!!' she screamed in her head.   
  
Inuyasha sat there, his eyes plastered firmly on her face as if they held some sort of remorse.   
  
' Kagome.. you Love me?'  
  
" Kagome... " he said in the softest most pain-filled voice he had.. " Oh my Kagome.." he managed to whisper..  
  
A small tear was threatening to fall at how sweet and loving he sounded but yet.. she could hint a bit of fear and regret.   
  
" Yes Inuyasha.. "  
  
She replied in a voice equally as smooth and loving but bursting with worry.  
  
" I - I .. I can' t Love you.. Kagome.. " a tear had escaped from his golden eyes.   
  
A painful moment of silenced hung in the sky.  
  
Inuyasha broke the silence..  
  
" My heart belongs to Kikyou.. and as long as she walks on this earth.. I will always love her, just like I promised .. " he trailed off ... his heart breaking at the regretful thought... ' Oh how I wish it was the way it was.. '  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
- 50 Years Ago -  
  
Kikyou sat peacefully under Inuyasha's tree,her head leaning agianst it in calm serenity. The wind playing with her hair and the sunlight leaving her face glowing.  
  
Then her voice flowed out of her soft lips in a small comment.. " Inuyasha please come out.. I know your there. "  
  
Inuyasha plopped out .. a slight crimson noticeable on his cheeks. He came to sit beside her, hesitantly, his eyes wandering at her beauty.   
  
A silence broke out as Kikyou brethed in a breath of fresh air..  
  
" Inuyasha.. will you promise to love me as long as I walk on this earth?" she questioned, calm and serene as if this was an everyday question.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned a bright crimsom at the shock of the question. His eyes filled with pure love for this woman..   
  
" I promise from the bottom of my heart. Kikyou " he replied.. his voice promising and true.. " I'll love you forever.."  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
A tear managed to reach Kagome's flushed cheeks. Her eyes held nothing but pain...  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: GOMEN !!!!! I'm soo sorry ! I had to put in some drama.. to liven things up.. please forgive me .. do not worry all will be good at the end.. and I'm starting to see this as atleast a 20 chapter story.  
  
Well.. you guys asked for it and now I gave it to ya.. Inuyasha's reaction.. next chappie we'll see just how Kaggie responds to this heart- breaking response. 


	4. Chapter 4: A World Shattered

> **Love Meant To Last**  
****
> 
> **Disclaimer:** INUYASHA IS SEXY! but he does not belong to me.  
  
**A/N:** Yah... I know I haven't updated in forever.. but I've been waiting for reviews and have been looking for a song to set and atmosphere. Writer's block hadn't helped much either. But I finally got a song and I finally see how Im gonna start this out. There is alot of pain here. I don't know why I'm mostly into the whole heart-broken thing.. but hey I guess it was for just plain experience. I'm working on my other fic also. So I'm giving a double whammy and puttin out two chapters for my two main stories. So here's your first chapter.. and GAH! this is long!  
  
**Chapter Four: A World Shattered   
**  
A tear managed to reach Kagome's flushed cheeks. Her eyes held nothing but pain...  
  
__
> 
> _Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye and said,"But I would never chose Kikyou over you."  
  
Kagome's heart burst from happiness and she jumped into his arms.   
  
"I love you Kagome, and I always will. Time stopped itself just so we can be together." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I knew I could trust you with my heart, Inuyasha," she replied gleefully and heart-felt,"I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms as if she were to disapear and never be with him again.  
  
"I know you do my Kagome, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
_  
**RIGHT NOW: I would reccomend you download "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. Arigato!   
**  
If only it had been that way..  
  
Inuyasha stood up quietly as Kagome's world started to fall apart. He slowly, almost painfully, dusted off his kimono without a word of comfort or eye contact.   
  
Another crystal tear fell from Kagome's beautiful eyes and landed silently on her lap.  
  
Inuyasha walked away without even turning back to look at the one and only person who had ever stayed by his side.   
  
She sat there, head hung low..  
  
Her misery so unbearable she couldn't help but wish she hadn't shared her feelings.   
She couldn't help but wish she could turn back time and take it all back.  
She coudn't help but wish she never let her feelings overcome her.  
She couldn't help but wish she never fell for him.  
  
Kagome stood up.  
  
Tears not failing to fall from her eyes.  
  
'This isn't how it was supposed to end!' she screamed in her head, 'He wasn't supposed to hurt me!'   
  
More tears fell as she clasped herself in a painful hug, trying to shield herself from the pain coming from life and love.  
  
'He was supposed to be with me, he was supposed to love me back and hold me.'  
  
Her head hung low and she could feel her heart break apartinto two with a sickening crack.  
  
Fairytales are never real. No matter how much you wish your prince charming would just come around and carry you off into the sunset on a brave stallion... it will never happen, it's a mere fantasy in a world people would never be able to reach.  
  
Kagome knew that now.  
  
She forced herself to look up and take it.  
  
'I'm strong. I'm never gonna let some stupid hanyou ruin my life.. my love.. or me.' she convinced herself.   
  
"He was NEVER worth it!!!" she screamed into the sky that she wished she could just fly away into right now... if only she could get lost in those clouds.  
  
More tears fell from the eyes that once carried so much joy.  
  
"But I still love him," she said, inaudible to anyone, "and I always will."  
  
No matter how much she knew he would continue to hurt her..  
No matter how much she knew he would run off to Kikyou..  
No matter how much she knew he would never love her back..  
  
She couldn't help but leave him with her heart.  
  
She couldn't take it.  
  
she can't bear what was to transpire, so she chose to run from it.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could into the oblivion of the forest and never stopped to turn back.  
  
She just wanted to run as fast as far as she could from this pain.. from this world..from this life.. from Inuyasha.  
  
Her legs ached and her mind screamed for her to stop and rest but, she would not let herself feel more of this misery. She wouldn't let Inuyasha take something as precious from her and not cherish it.  
  
Kagome pushed the thought far behind her mind.. far from her heart.. far from her.  
  
She continued to run.. as a trail of shimmering tears followed her.  
  
She would not stop.  
  
She would not go back to him, she would not let herself see him again.  
  
Inuyasha was gone-is gone, and forever will be to Kagome.  
  
Forever.  
  
**A/N:** Gomen for the major drama in that. But I needed to put into atleast one chapter of how much this hurt her. Give me 5 reviews for this and I'll see if these two can be reunited in the next chapter. You have to make it happen!


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

****

> ****
>
>> **A Love Meant To Last**  
  
**Disclaimer:** INUYASHA IS HOTT! but he's not mine! grrrar!  
  
**A/N:** Oh my Kami! Ii said it only took 5 reviews for the next chapter.. and then I got seven the next day I put it up! I LOOOVE YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU! I mean reviews give us authours a fuzzy warm feeling and we get addicted! Well, I said five reviews and I got seven.. so here's the next chapter! Arigato for reviewing all of you! I made sure I fixed my mistakes.. thatnks for the creative criticism! = D  
  
**Chapter 5: Lost  
**  
Kagome ran into the deepest darkest area of the forest for what felt like hours, until her breath was too short for her to continue. She sat under a nearby tree panting heavily to regain control of her breath, her tears had dried from all of the running.   
  
She looked up to the sky to find that the sun was yet to set.  
  
"I have to find a village soon!" she panicked, "How could I have been as stupid to run off without protection!" she scolded.  
  
Her eyes peered for any type of civilization.  
  
All that surrounded her was bushes, trees and the nearing darkness of the night.   
  
She was lost.  
  
A fresh batch of tears had reached her as she found herself in a very bad perdicament.
>> 
>> -------------------------  
  
Inuaysha sat up in his favourite tree, his eyes focused on the darkening sky above.   
  
'Where can Kagome be?' he plotted with worry, 'We can't have her wandering off while there are still shards out there!'  
  
They have been immobilized for about three days since Kagome had spent time in her time, and today had also held them back.  
  
'But you know that you're just worried about her after what you had said,' intruded his human voice in his mind.   
  
A low growl left his throat.  
  
'Either way, she should know never to stay out in this kind of dangerous darkness!' argued his youkai side.  
  
'Well, who knows where she could be! You have to find her before some youkai does!' reasoned his human side, causing Inuyasha to jump up in unusion.  
  
'You're right!' Inuyasha's eyes filled with panic as darkness had overcome the horizon in front of him.  
  
He leaped off of his tree in a quick pace towards where he had left her.
>> 
>> -----------------------------  
  
Kagome shivered as the cold of the night had reached her. She clenched her teeth and held herself tightly.  
  
'I'm gonna freeze out here if I don't find shelter.' her mind reminded her.  
  
She slowly stoop up and started to wal toward the side of the bushes. Every step was painful and immobilizing, but she continued. Pushing behind the leaves, Kagome was surprised to find an abandoned campsite.  
  
Ashes and small twigs were all that was left of the old camp.  
  
She walked towards the ashes and searched for any type of rock or dry wood to start the fire. Even if it would only end up to be a spark or so.. she would be grateful for its tiny warmth.   
  
Two rocks lay to the corner of a small cave that Kagome had found.  
  
She reached for them and was about to snatch them when a audible growl came from the cave..  
  
Kagome froze.
>> 
>> -----------------------------------  
  
Miroku looked to the corner of the room where Sango sat nervously, peering out at the mirror.  
  
'Where ould they have been by now?!' she fearfully wondered, 'It's getting really dark!'  
  
"My dear Sango, don't worry. I'm sure is taking good care of her. You know he would never let anything happen to Kagome," Miroku convinced her, as if reading her mind.  
  
Sango's worried expression had softened a little, but her eyes stayed worrisom.  
  
Miroku inched over to her and gave her a comforting smile.  
  
That was until Sango felt a slight caress of her bottom.  
  
Miroku found himself with a new slap impression on his cheek as the fuming Sango stood above him, her worried expression had long dessipated.  
  
'That hurt.. but it was worth it, ' plotted the Houshi as a sly grin reached his face.
>> 
>> --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had finally reached the well where he had left her. He desperatly searched for her scent..  
  
It had been long faded but was still recognizable.  
  
The scent trailed off to the dark forest.  
  
Fear had consumed him fully.  
  
"Shit!"
>> 
>> ---------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** The End! well for this chapter.. i just wanna say something.. I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU GUYS!!! I live off of your reviews! It's like a drug! So addictive! Sorry I left you with a cliffie.. but I just can't pass one up! The predicament was screaming for a cliffie! = D So just remember.. for the next chapter.. You have to make it happen!!! = D


	6. Chapter 6: Together

> > **The Love Meant To Last**  
  
Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS SEXY! but he is not mine   
  
**A/N:** can I tell you guys something very important?  
  
I LOVE YOU !  
  
You guys keep me alive and I don't know what I'd do without you people!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep the reviews comin and I'll keep the story going!   
  
**Apology:** I'm sorry! I know you guys didn't deserve the cliffie from the other chapter but I couldn't help it! Please forgive me! GOMEN! Gomen nasai! ;; this one is free of cliffies......... I hope!  
  
**Chapter 6: Together**
>> 
>> "Shit"
>> 
>> -------------------------  
  
A blood curtling scream reached Inuyasha's ears.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
He rushed into the forest, his heart pounding and his mind mush. The only thing that was on his mind was Kagome.   
  
The faded scent of salty tears and jasmine filled his nose. It had lead to the deepest darkest part of the forests where most youkais dwelled.  
  
Fear had now consumed his heart.   
  
He desperately followed the scent as his eyes darted left to right for any sign of the girl he hurt only moments ago. His youkai blood would of took him over lest he hadn't held the Tetsuiga.
>> 
>> ----------------------------------  
  
The rustling inside of the cave had became louder as two bright yellow eyes became visible.   
  
Kagome's blood froze.  
  
Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she desperately tried to inch away. Unfortunate for her, she backed directly up to a tree.   
  
Eyes wide, Kagome watched as it came to view under the bright moonlight.   
  
It was a large snake youkai, towering five feet over Kagome. It's fangs dripped of green venom as it's dark scaled body slithered towards her. It's tougue darted out as it audibly hissed at Kagome; only being metres away.
>> 
>> ------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had reached a small clearing that was surrounded by bushes and a large tree. It was filled with Kagome's scent, but there was no sign of her.   
  
Suddenly, he picked up an audible hiss after a light thump against the nearest tree.   
  
He leaped through the bushes. Only to find Kagome cornered between a tree and an enormous snake youkai.  
  
Anger powered him as he unsheathed the Tetsuiga and ran towards the youkai at high speed.   
  
"Kagome!" he yelled as he leaped in front of her in a defensive stance, facing the snake; who was now burdened with a large gash on its left side.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a daze of confusion.  
  
'Why is he saving me? He doesn't love me," she thought sadly, 'He loves Kikyou.'   
  
Her heart broke again.  
  
Inuyasha now had it cornered between the cave it had came from. He began to charge fast paced towards it, Tetsuiga ready to attack with one powerful blow.   
  
As he just about stabbed the youkai in the head, it quickly dodged it; causing the Tetsuiga to be plunged through the rock of the cave.   
  
It was stuck.  
  
As Inuyasha desperately tried to release it from the cave, the snake youkai had made its way towards Kagome.  
  
"It'sssss dinerr timee," it hissed threateningly to Kagome in a deep evil voice.  
  
"No!" cried Inuyasha as his eyes suddenly took up a deep crimson. Purple streaks crossed his cheeks as his claws grew longer in length. His fangs were beared and he charged at the enemy snake at youkai speed.   
  
Kagome tightly closed her eyes and waited for the painful peircing of venomous fangs into her.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
With one swipe of Inuyasha's claws, disembodied pieces of the snake had fell to be traced around Kagome.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and a wave of relief rushed over her as she took a long awaited breath.  
  
Inuyasha stood before her, claws stained with blood and the look of pure determination held in his eyes.  
  
Chest heaving, he walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Mine."
>> 
>> ---------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** THERE! that wasn't much of a cliffie was it? haha.. I just wanna clear something up, the growling that came form the cave that I had said in the other chapter is meant to be rustling. OK? OK.   
  
And always remember: You have to make the next chapter happen! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Mistaken

> **Love Meant To Last**  
  
**Disclaimer:** INUYASHA IS YUMMYLICIOUS! but he does not belong to me... sniffle  
  
**A/N:** I LOOOVE YOU PEOPLE! you know I live off of your reviews! :D :D I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up.. but I have a ONE-SHOT and another story to put up.. so watch out for them and review! :D well on with the story!   
  
**Chapter 7: Mistaken**  
  
"Mine."  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha neared Kagome, emitting a low growl from his throat. His Kimono stained with the blood of the snake and eyes filled with possesiveness.  
  
"Mine." he repeated dangerously again.  
  
Kagome backed up as much as she could... eyes wide and unbelieving of what was taking place.  
  
"N-no Inuyasha.. you're mistaken..."  
  
tears brimmed her eyes and fear building up in her stomach.  
  
"I'm not yours... Kikyou is.."  
  
Her eyes lowered, in more realisation that Inuyasha had to love Kikyou.  
  
You would think her heart had been broken enough.. but this world is cruel.  
  
"MINE." he damanded more dangerously towards her.  
  
"No Inuyasha.. I'm not gonna let myself be taken by you." she replied.  
  
Once Inuyasha heard that.. he shot towards her in a possesive hug.  
  
"MINE! MINE! MINE!" he exclaimed, making his hug tighter in the process.  
  
The tears weren't easy to hold in now.. they freely flowed down Kagome's flushed cheeks as her heart hurt from how he could do this to her.
> 
> Hadn't he hurt her enough?
> 
> She desperatly tried to squirm out of his protective grasp. But Inuyasha just held on tighter.   
  
This can't be happening.  
  
'He can't think that I belong to him after what he said!' she sobbed in her head.  
  
"NO INUYASHA!" she begged, her tears soaking his shoulder.   
  
"No.. I don't belong to you... and you know that," she said, her voice suddenly becoming a bit stronger.  
  
Even in his full youkai form.. Inuyasha could feel the pang at his heart when he heard this.  
  
His grip loosened as Kagome sobbed into her hands, knees curled up to her stomach.  
  
His claws returned to their normal length and the purple streaks left his cheeks.  
  
His crimson eyes returned to a beautiful gold as he slowly peered down and felt his heart twist at the sight of Kagome sobbing.  
  
"Kagome.. what happened?!" he questioned desperately, "Who hurt you?"  
  
'Who_ hurt_ me? ' she repeated painfully, 'You did Inuyasha.. you did.'  
  
She wanted desperately to say that to his face..  
  
"It's nothing Inuyasha, I just got a little scared.." Kagome lied.  
  
She dried her tears and plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"I'm glad you were here to save me."   
  
------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** OK.. I know it was short.. but I told you I have two more stories to get on! I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. and remember: You have to make the next chapter happen!


	8. VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note

> > > > > **ok... I would just like to leave this message ****that this story will be on hold for about a few ****months! SORRY! **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **My internet will be cancelled ****(thanks to my mom) until i get a job and pay ****for it myself. and I would just really like to ****clear something up.. **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **_T_****_HIS IS NOT AN _****_INUYASHA AND KIKYOU STORY_. **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **ok.. i was ****waiting for the end to let my favourite couple ****be together .. but right now things have to be ****cleared up and pain has to take place before ****blinded people that are in love are actually ****together... OK?! so please stop flaming me ****with**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **_"WHY ARE YOU MAKING AND INUYASHA AND KIKYOU FIC??! "_ **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **or **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **_"INUYASHA AND KIKYOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"_ stuff. **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **because in real life.. alot of things have t take place and hearts are broken before people come to their senses about how they feel for eachother. **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **So jus hang tight and kow that Inuyasha and Kagome are ALWAYS my favourite couple. OK?!?!?! **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Also.. I really think my story has alot of errors in it ie: The titles from chp.1 - chp.3 are quite different and I'll have to have those revised in the near future... **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **and i am going to be putting out a ONE SHOT that will be for all you Kagome and Inuyasha fans. So read it and review! **
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Sorry and Thanks!**


End file.
